Swirling
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara are sent to find the demon Leighla so they go looking for her. Things get complicated when other demons attacks them and someone kidnaps Botan! Possibly Hiei and Kurama apperances in later chapters.
1. Shadows

Hey! It's me, The Rogue Prince! Umm... bored again. I should find better things to do with my time...^_^; Sadly, it's a solo deal, no fun friends to play with. They're too busy. Should be an interesting story, I hope!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang but Leighla and Malikyi are mine!  
  
Swirling  
  
"Hello everyone! Botan here! I've got wonderful news! Yusuke and Kuwabara are going camping or actually looking for a demon by the name of Leighla. She's said to be one of the most powerful demons by far. Not much is known on her except that she lives in the forest the boys are heading to. No one who has seen her has come back alive except for one high level demon by the name of Malikyi, who is wanted in Spirit World for theft, murder and harassing humans. The boys will be looking for both of them. In any case, watching the boys try to camp should be interesting enough. Come on!" the blue-haired girl flew off on her paddle.  
  
_~*~_  
  
"Urameshi! Wipe that that smug grin off your face before I do it myself!" the red-haired boy yelled as the other just smirked.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara! Just admit it! You don't know how to start a fire!" Kuwabara went red then started yelling at Yusuke while Yusuke was laughing uncontrollably. "Man Kuwabara! Calm down! Take some of the fun thrown at you! Hey!" Yusuke dodged as a tent flew past him. "Watch it! I didn't mean literally!!"  
  
"I did!" Soon after, the whole campsite became a war zone with tents, firewood, duffle bags, you name it flying around, flying around with the clashing of fists and insults. "I'll get you! You're dead Urameshi!"  
  
_~*~_  
  
Some distance off, a lean figure watched the two's antics with interest. She shook out her silver hair from her cloak and disappeared with the passing breeze.  
  
_~*~_  
  
"Boys!"  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped mid-fight to look at the newly arrived Botan.  
  
"I leave you alone for one minute and you're already down each other's throats!" The two mumbled apologies. Then a low growl was heard and a bunch of flashing red eyes surrounded the camp. Everyone blinked then jumped to their guard.  
  
A hissing voice was heard, "Spirit Detective... I've been waiting." The sky began to darken and a mist started appear.  
  
"How hokey is this?!" Yusuke remarked. The red eyed shadows tightened their circle around the three.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
Yusuke spit on the ground, "I say we even the odds a bit!"  
  
"Alright!" The two boys jumped at their attackers as Botan cheered them on, occasionally swinging her paddle at the shadows to keep them away.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara swung his sword at the shadows but they disappeared and reappeared. "What?! How'd they do that?!" He stumbled back as the shadows started swirling. "Wow... I'm getting dizzy..."  
  
"Hold on Kuwabara!" Yusuke ran towards the other boy as the shadows started swirling around him too. "What's this?! I can't see! Kuwabara! Botan!" The swirling mist and shadows closed in on them.  
  
"Shoot!" Yusuke mumbled, "I can't see a thing! This could be a problem..." Then something struck out at him. He dodged and threw a punched but made contact with nothing. "Damn." Yusuke cursed, "I don't want to use the Spirit Gun, incase I accidentally hit Kuwabara or Botan, but these freaks are fast."  
  
_~*~_  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Umm... A little help?!" Botan yelled as the shadows chased her threw the forest. It thinned out and she scurried up a hill to find a wide clearing. Across it was a cliff that's drop ended in a raging river. "Of all the dumb luck, I get stuck with a dead end!" She looked back to find the shadows were gone! Botan stopped running, puzzled at their disappearance. This didn't seem to be a good sign. She turned back to the cliff and found a figure at the edge of the cliff. "Huh?" she stumbled backwards. "Where did you come from?"  
  
_~*~_  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
"I'll save you Botan... Man am I dizzy..." Kuwabara swung out with his sword blindly as he stumbled around all dizzy like.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Again the mysterious figure watched as the trio fought the shadows. She frowned when Botan found the figure on the cliff. She raised her hands and started humming. She began to glow a pale blue.  
  
_~*~_  
  
"What?!" Yusuke blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things, the mist was lifting. He could now see his hand in front of his face! He then found a very disoriented Kuwabara. The shadows melted away and the mist completely lifted. It was still dark though. A soft, sweet, yet haunting, humming rang through the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara gave a quick scan to pinpoint the source. Then the humming stopped.  
  
"Yusuke, I felt a very powerful demon aura to go with that humming. I think that's what stopped the shadows. It didn't feel menacing like the shadows."  
  
"Maybe..." Yusuke muttered, "Wait, where's Botan?"  
  
_~*~_  
  
"I've been waiting, dear Botan." the figure said softly. It started to slowly walk towards her.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she said quickly, this didn't look good. "Do I know you?"  
  
The figure chuckled softly, "No. You don't know me, but I know you..." Botan tensed up and prepared for the figure's approach.  
  
Finally the figure came close enough for Botan to see. It was a tall, raven-haired man with piercing silver eyes. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a long, black, trench coat opened up in the front to reveal an old fashioned long sleeve dress shirt with slacks. He gave a half smile with revealed a set of pointed teeth. Then he whispered something and Botan went limp, falling forwards only to be caught by the young man. He picked her up and softly spoke to the sleeping Botan, "I forgot to tell you my name, it's Malikyi..."  
  
Ha! Cliffys suck don't they? I hope to write again soon. If you have any ideas, I'm welcome to any of them. I'm trying to update Lina's Revenge if any of you are reading it, also The Movies. These things take time. If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry about it. Review!!! 


	2. Malikyi and Leighla

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I haven't up-dated this in a long time! I've been too busy with Lina's Revenge and the Zoids Tournament. Anyhoo, hope you like it! Enjoy!  
  
But first, to answer the reviews...  
  
Silverchild of the winds: No, it's not a torture Botan fic. Well, maybe a little but not really.  
  
LoneWolf7423: As for making sections longer, I tried this time. See if you like it.  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but Leighla and Malikyi are mine.  
  
Swirling  
  
"Botan! Where are you!?" Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara walked through the woods, with their camping stuff stuffed hastily in their backpacks.  
  
"Yeah! Botan! Come on out!" Kuwabara joined in.  
  
"This doesn't seem right, where could she have gone?" Yusuke muttered. Looking around, all he saw were trees. "Oh, would you like a tree with that... Stupid forest..."  
  
Yusuke then stopped dead in his tracks, causing Kuwabara to run into him. "Urameshi! What was that for!?" Silence was his answer. "Urameshi?" Kuwabara then looked over Yusuke's shoulder to see what had him silent. Botan's scarf lay on the ground, covered with dirt.  
  
"Oh crap!!" Yusuke picked up the scarf. Then he noticed a little to the side, a scuff in the dirt. There was a trail of them. "Botan... Come on Kuwabara!" Yusuke then ran after the trail with Kuwabara behind him.  
  
Botan groaned and blinked her eyes open. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then a voice rang, through out her room.  
  
"How are you feeling, my dear?"  
  
Botan sat up and looked around. She was in a large stone room, basically empty, except for the large over stuffed chair she was sitting in, a few rugs and a couple tapestries hanging on the wall. There were three windows that allowed sunlight to stream in and across the room, there was a wooden door.  
  
"Who's there?!" Botan peered around the room, trying to see who was there. The room was empty.  
  
"Don't you remember? We've met already."  
  
Again, Botan couldn't see anyone. "Please! Show yourself!"  
  
"If you wish." One of the tapestries rustled and a tall man stepped from it.  
  
"It's you..."  
  
"Damn! The trail stops!" Yusuke stood there staring at the cliff, where the trailed stopped. Kuwabara was frantically looking around trying to find even the tiniest of clues. Then he noticed a faint blue glow on the tree line behind them into the forest.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" He pointed at the trees, "Look!"  
  
"Kuwabara, I'm not in the mood for games." Yusuke had looked quickly and hadn't noticed the blue glow.  
  
Kuwabara persisted still, "No, seriously! Look!" Yusuke finally took a good look and noticed the blue glow.  
  
"Damn..." he whispered and broke into a run. Kuwabara, yelling 'Wait for me' in vain, ran after him.  
  
"They come." She stood there in the middle of the woods, her silver hair floating and falling where it wished. Then heavy footfall announced their entrance and two boys charged into the clearing. They stopped very quickly and stared at her. She smiled, thinking about what she must appear as. A pale beauty with long silver hair and green eyes, a long dark-green cloak concealing all but the bottom edge of her long lacy dress. She giggled.  
  
"Who are you?" the dark-haired boy asked quietly. He seemed as if he couldn't decide what to do. The other boy, the red head, he looked awed.  
  
She took a step forward, watching them pull their guard up slightly. "I am known as Leighla."  
  
She watched the boys look at each other, nod, then lower their defense slightly. The dark-hair one spoke again, "We've been looking for you. I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this is Kuwabara. We need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Leighla smiled, this was going to be fun.  
  
Botan leaned back into the chair and stared at him. It was the man she saw before she blacked out. He leaned against the wall, looking at her. She stared back, unsure of what to do. "Where are we and why did you bring me here?" She watched the man straighten up and move across the room closer to her.  
  
"To answer your first question, we are at my domain. To answer the second question..." He paused to brush some stray hair out of his face, "I didn't want to leave such a pretty thing at the mercy of such dreadful demons. Besides, I've been watching you for a while and decide I should meet you."  
  
Botan continued to stare in disbelief at him. He'd been watching her?  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Malikyi smiled, revealing pearly white teeth with a set of pointed fangs.  
  
Botan leaned farther back into the chair and Malikyi came over to the chair and leaning on the chair arms, leaned over her and whispered.  
  
"Are you afraid?" He studied her. She was pretty, he had picked well but he didn't agree with what she was wearing. A tee-shirt and jeans. Not for her, she needed something to bring out her eyes. He watched her as she looked like she was struggling with emotions. Fear, anxiety, curiosity, courage, anger. Many of the emotions passed through her eyes. She took a deep breath and stared back at him boldly.  
  
"You can't keep me here. The Spirit Realm will come looking for me and my two Detectives are probably looking for me."  
  
Malikyi smiled, "Well then, do let them come. I'll be waiting with open arms." He gave a small laugh then leaned back and extended a hand. "Come with me my dear. Your more suited for a pretty dress then what you're wearing."  
  
Botan shook her head and did not accept the hand. She wasn't going anywhere with some weirdo who kidnapped her.  
  
He frowned slightly. She wasn't going to trust him, not a bit. This wouldn't do. He'd have to make sure that changed quickly enough.  
  
"So you're saying that Malikyi didn't escape you, you let him go? Why?" Yusuke was puzzled, she didn't seem threatening, rather she seemed like a playful childlike demon. How strange...  
  
Leighla meanwhile though these bys were quite amusing, especially the dark- haired one, Yusuke. Perhaps she'd keep him around for a little while.  
  
"Come, this is boring! Let us find that silly shadow demon and his followers. He looked like fun. I watched you fight him. You weren't winning to well." She laughed and floated off the direction of her domain.  
  
She'd have to get rid of that Kuwabara boy. As much as she enjoyed the thought of him as a servant, she didn't want to deal with him staring at her so much.  
  
"Wait! Leighla! Why are you looking for a fight?" Yusuke and Kuwabara jogged after her. "How is that fun?!" They seemed to trust her well enough. 'Good,' she thought. 'Now to get rid of the boy...'  
  
She giggled again and sped up slightly leading the boys. They had no idea that the fight they were going to get wasn't something easy like the shadow demon...  
  
So? Did you like the chapter? I'm playing with quite a few ideas, so I'll see which fits in best. Do you think I need to add anything in? I'm open to suggestions! Review! 


End file.
